As a display device (FPD, LCD, OLED) or a semiconductor device is miniaturized and a pattern is micronized, a rapid thermal process (RTP) that can heat rapidly a local region of a substrate has been used.
An energy density (J/cm2) required for a process of manufacturing a display or semiconductor device is about 1.5 J/cm2, and an eximer laser can meet this requirement. Therefore, an eximer laser is used as a heat source in a rapid thermal apparatus. Since an energy density of a single eximer laser is about 1.05 J/cm2, double eximer lasers are used to amplify the energy density to about 2.1 J/cm2. However, such an eximer laser has a disadvantage in that it is expensive, requires a large area, and comprises a complicate optical route.
A lamp that is relatively cheaper than an eximer laser, for example a tungsten halogen lamp is used as a heat source. However, energy of a tungsten halogen lamp is 1/6.5 lesser than energy of an eximer laser. Therefore, there is a problem that energy required for a rapid thermal process is not sufficiently provided. To solve this problem, a number of tungsten halogen lamps may be used, but problems such as an increase in power consumption and a large area for an apparatus are caused.
As a related technique, KR Patent Publication No. 2003-0055130 discloses a rapid thermal apparatus comprising a chamber, a wafer edge ring provided to situate a wafer inside the chamber, a lamp housing coupled at an upper portion of the chamber opposite the wafer, a plurality of lamps coupled at a lower portion of the lamp housing to heat the wafer, and a rotating unit coupled to the lamp housing to rotate the lamps as the wafer is heated.